Moments
by The Wishful Paradox
Summary: Some Alice and Jasper one-shots. Because who doesn't love that! Read and Review!
1. Spy

_**Hey!!!! I'm back! After like a month. Not like that many people watch my posting (I lovey those who do... I shall give you all fictional cookies. Or fish, whichever you prefer...) but I had this Idea ( yes, capitalized). I came up with this wonderfullest Idea while in school watching a movie. About snow dogs. I still don't understand what i was learning from that.... But yes the Idea... It was great and I got it on paper. Basically it's just random moments with the people we love most... (I call Jasper... no one but me...) I know the Idea has been used a lot, but the IDEAS inside the Idea are what's great... Read on....**_

**_I Don't own the Characters. I claim Jasper and I own the IDEAS, but not Twilight. : (_**

* * *

Moments:

Bella sat at the top of the Cullen's stairs. Everyone had gone out for the day but her. Some were hunting, some were shopping, and Bella didn't even want to think about what Rose and Emmett were probably doing. Bella had planned on reading a book or two, but even her vampire mind got bored now and then. So Bella had ended up here, sitting and daydreaming.

In the distance she heard running. Bella hoped it would be Edward coming home early, but as the foot falls came closer she noticed that it was two people instead of one. The steps slowed down.

"Come on Jazz! That made no sense." A voice like wind chimes sounded. Alice and Jasper then.

"Well it's true that if you did your homework then the teachers would give you better grades." Jasper shot back playfully, right outside the house now. They must be talking about Alice's B in World History. Everyone had been shocked by that. Alice had tried to kill the poor man.

"That's what you are for. You always do your homework, next time just do mine too."

Bella watched as the two came into the house. She was shocked as always by the dramatic differences in appearances. Jasper was tall and scared all over his body. Alice seemed almost breakable and was tiny. As always Alice was smiling.

"So that's all I am good for. No wonder you keep me around." Jasper said as he rolled his eyes. They walked over to one of the armchairs in the living room. They hadn't seen Bella. Jasper sat down in front of the chair while Alice climbed in and turned over so her feet were in the air.

"Well that and so I have someone to bother. I think I seem to get you to do my homework and let me bother you quite well." She said. Jasper laughed.

"You do most things well. I couldn't sit like that and carry on a conversation."

"That's only because your legs are longer than the back of the chair. I'm short, it gives me an advantage." Alice said back.

"What about when you try to get a book off the top shelf?" Jasper said back.

Alice was quiet for a moment. Jasper took this chance to grab her hand and trace the lines of veins that were shown there. "If I need a book off the shelf, I ask you. That's another reason I keep you around." Jasper laughed again. When he seemed done laughing he kissed her hand lightly.

"What would I do without you?" Jasper asked.

"Sit in your room all alone in your cowboy boots and die of boredom." Alice suggested.

"Darlin' we are dead." He said, his Texas ascent slipping out.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

Jasper smiled and leaned down to kiss Alice. It was a soft kiss, but very sweet and Bella still felt the need to look away. She had sat still, completely unmoving, while all of this had been said. It was strange to hear these to having a moment together. While they both seemed zoned out, Bella stood and slipped out the nearest window, hoping to give the two a bit more alone time.

* * *

Really, Review. Please..... I will respond to anything......*whispers* please.....


	2. Fire

**Second moment. Thanks to my reviewers and favorites. Huge thanks to my Grandmomma who reads and reviews everything I write, even if she doesn't care about Twilight. Happy Mother's Day whenever you read this : )! I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. Yeah, lifes not fair.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Jasper turned his head towards the sound. This kill was his. HIS! He knew his hands were covered in blood. He knew a red glaze had crept over his eyes. He knew a small part of him was crying about what he had done. He also knew that he had to keep this. The fire had been dimmed. This felt right, and yet so wrong.

His eyes locked onto the intruder. A small female vampire with coal black hair forming a halo around her head. Alice. The red left his vision. He saw the blood on his hands as if this was the first time he had noticed it. He felt wrong.

He looked down from Alice, who wouldn't understand how he felt. He saw the girl he had killed. She was maybe 17 years old. Had her life ahead of her. She could have had people who loved her. She could have been in love. Now her life was ended because of him.

"Jasper, it's not your fault." Alice said from the edge of the meadow where Jasper had commented this monstrosity.

"Yes it is."

"You couldn't stop yourself." she whispered.

"But you could! You didn't just kill a girl. " he spit the words out as he turned, his now red eyes flashing. He was past caring. Pasted checking how he felt or how others felt. Alice flinched.

"You just need more practice." she said, her eyes on the ground.

"More practice!" he roared. "More lives ended. More people without loved ones. Alice I am a monster. Why can't you see that and let me leave?"

"Why would you say something like that? I love you. That's why I don't let you leave." She yelled back.

"I'm leaving. No matter if you let me or not." Jasper said. He had made up his mind in a snap moment.

"Why?" Alice sounded tired. He knew she was getting ready to stop him. He had to stop her first.

"Because I don't love you."

Alice's heart felt like it ripped. He had to love her. She sank to her knees. He loved her, he loved her. She felt him run into the woods. He had to come back. He had to.

A month passes in a blur. Her family's faces a mask of pity. Bella gazes into Alice's iced over eyes with knowing. Visions mix into Present. Alice's only thought is that Jasper hasn't come.

Jasper walks into the yard. The pain ebbs. He is getting close. A fire burns with more heat then he had ever known. He must get this. He walks up the stairs and into the house. The fire went lower.

"Jasper?" a voice calls. He walks towards the voice.

A body runs into his own. Arms cling to his neck. This is the only thing he needs in the world. So much is said by just touching him again. He had caused so much hurt. Golden eyes found golden eyes. He knew she knew yet still…

"Alice, I love you."


	3. Fight

**A/N: This takes place when Alice and Jasper are looking for the Cullens. It's shortish and I don't like it to much, but I want to write something….**

**Send me any ideas you want. If I have a story that will work with the idea( or if I think I won't mess your idea up) then I will post it. Huge thanks to my reviewers. One day soon I will respond to everyone.**

**I don't own Twilight. Or the Characters. I only wish I was that lucky….**

"Jasper. I want you to show me how to fight." Alice said quietly. After meeting some less than friendly nomads today Alice had started to think about how useful fighting skills could be.

"Darlin' I don't think you need to know how to fight." Jasper said back.

"But I do! Please Jasper teach me." she turned her wide eyes onto Jasper.

He sighed. "Fine. Lets stop in the next clearing"

They ran on for a few miles before stopping in a wide field. In the next few hours Jasper taught Alice a few basic moves.

"Okay Alice. You are going to stand there while I try to pin you down."

"Fine." She stood still as Jasper crouched in front of her. She closed her eyes to better see his next move.

"What are you doing? Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He jumped at her. She twisted away just as his hands closed at her waist. They turned in midair and hit the ground with Alice on top of Jasper.

"You could have done better." Jasper hissed beneath her.

"I would have if I could see!" Alice cried, exasperated at Jasper for not understanding. She jumped to her feet. Jasper mirrored the move.

"Keep your eyes open." Jasper said. "No one can fight with their eyes closed."

Alice muttered 'bite me' as she watched Jasper walk around her.

"Always keep your eyes on me." He said.

In the next fifteen minutes Jasper pinned Alice countless times.

"You could do better. You keep trying to close your eyes. Only a crazy person fights with their eyes closed." He said after a while.

"Watch me!" Alice hissed as she closed her eyes. Visions opened up. She looked for her and Jasper fighting, the up coming moves.

In her head Jasper lunged to her right. She twisted deftly to her left, leaving him empty handed. He swore and jumped to her right again, trying to trick her. Alice saw this coming and dodged to move cleanly. As Jasper passed she stuck her foot out and tripped him at the last moment. She landed on his back and laughed.

"So who can't fight with their eyes closed?" she teased him lightly. Although they were both covered in mud they ended up laughing.


	4. Love

I wrote this to make myself feel better after a bad day. It worked. And then it got worse. *Laughs as she cries* Send me any ideas for next moment. Review, it would make me feel better. Hope you like it. And sorry for the gloomy A/N. I'm just not feeling like a happy note today. Blame the rain.

I don't own anything from twilight. I only wish.

* * *

Alice often wondered if Jasper saw how she felt. Sometimes he could just be so hardheaded in his image of himself. Now as she chased him down after Edward had said some not so nice things about being the weakest link and needing to keep it in check, Alice wondered if he saw how she felt at all.

"What are you doing here." A voice sounded from behind a tree. Jasper stepped out into the open.

"Well I was looking for you."

"Me? Alice no one would look for me."

"Jasper really. He didn't mean any of it."

Jasper spun and hit a tree, then sank to the ground.

"I hate to be weak." he said simply.

"I hate that you hate to **feel** weak." Alice said as she sat down beside him. "Because I know you aren't weak. Not at all. You have been through so much, Jasper. I know this change has been hard for you, but I don't think Edward could do it at all." She put both arms around him. "Anyways Jasper, the fact that you stay here, even with Edward being… well Edward, that makes you so much stronger."

"They don't want me here." He said into her shoulder.

"I want you here."

Jasper pulled back and looked Alice in the eyes. "You really love me don't you?" Alice laughed and pulled Jasper to his feet.

"Yes I love you."

Jasper kissed her softly. He pulled back much to soon for Alice's liking.

"I love you too."

* * *

-AN: Review replies!

perfumelady: I know we talked about these on the phone. Still don't agree with you on the whole against Jasper thing you seem to have going on but whatever as long as you still read these. Love you Grandmomma!

Zora- JA: Glad you liked it. Here's another chapter kinda with the whole dark but light thing. I hope you like it!

TwilightTwihardFanFictioner: Thanks!

ACanCA: Thanks and there will be more chapters.

Hannah R: Thanks soooooo much. I saw this review before school one morning and it made my day. I'm glad you like my Idea. : )

Dream2Wish: Very funny. I'm glad you read t though. Say hi to everyone at school for me!

Thanks to all who added me to their alert list too!


	5. Life

**This takes place during the newborn fight. In this, Jasper didn't block one newborn from getting to Alice and that newborn crushed most of her bones…. READ ON………………..**

**I don't own twilight. SM does. That makes her 10 times cooler than me.**

He didn't know what he could do. The other had come out of no where and pulled the tiny frame into his massive arms. Jasper had been a second too late. Now Alice was hurt, possibly dieing.

Jasper stared into the sickly purple smoke that was curling into the sky. He just hoped he didn't have to add another body to the fire. Alice's small body lay broken 10 feet away, still where Jasper could watch her. Her chest rose and fell shallowly.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Bella asked. She was human, and the cause of this fight. Jasper could hate her, should hate her. Alice, however, loved her, so Jasper couldn't hate her for anything.

"Leave him be." Edward said. He was worried.

"Alice got hurt. Bad" Jasper said quietly. He hid the pain he felt inside. Bella rushed to Alice's side.

"I'll watch the place, Jazz." Edward offered.

Jazz, Alice had started calling him that. He walked to her side. Kneeling down to her, he pushed the hair softly off her face. Most of her bones had mended. He just had to hope that she didn't go into shock or run out of blood. As long as she had blood in her body she could heal. She had to heal.

Without Alice, what was his life worth. Alice had been his light. He had to have her. It wasn't a want, it was a need. To him, Alice was life.

He waited. It could have been days, years. It could have been minutes. Slowly she opened her eyes. He knew she would be fine. He looked into the eyes of his Alice, his life.


	6. Family

**AN: This is shorter but I had writer's block. Which really isn't a good enough excuse saying school is out and all. Hopefully I will write another chapter tonight. Hopefully people will REVIEW! I almost have 10 reviews for this so people review. I'd like to thank all who added me to their alert list and the 300 viewers to this I have had this month. **

**I don't own Twilight. If I did the saga would be longer…Much, much longer…**

Jasper leaned his head against the wall. He was sitting on the stairs looking into the living room where the rest of his family was. The room was filled with positive emotions nd he was just enjoying them while he could. His wife, Alice was in one of the chairs with her feet in the air, looking at him and making faces. She had turned it around to look at Jasper. Rose and Emmett were stretched out on one of the couches starring into each others eyes. Waves of love came from that direction. Edward and Bella were sitting at the piano. Edward was playing Bella's lullaby which fit into the mood perfectly. Esme and Carlisle were on the other couch watching Nessie and Jake play scrabble. Jake was in the second chair and Nessie was on the floor.

Jasper's phone vibrated in his pocket. He had gotten a text from Alice.

_What ya thinking about?_

Jasper chuckled. He responded, _The emotions are nice in here._ He listened as Alice's phone buzzed. His phone vibrated again.

_Let me feel?_

Jasper send a wave of the happiness in the room to Alice alone.

_That is nice. I bet you are enjoying it…. Lol…_Across the room, Alice stuck her tongue out at him. Jasper did the same back and Alice laughed loudly.

_That looked funny upside-down!_

His wife had to be one of a kind.

Jasper glanced around at his family. His life had been so different before. Now he lived in a world he could enjoy. A world of joy and love. After all this time he was in the place he belonged.


	7. Sunset

**AN: Sorry it's been a week or two. I had writer's block. Not only that, but I was spending some time at the beach before the oil hit. Now it's here and my writer's block is gone!**

**I'm looking for a Beta. If you would like to Beta for me send me a message.**

**Review! REVIEW! Review…**

**I don't own Twilight. Nor will I ever.**

Alice twitched. Waiting for the sunset was hard for her. Not looking into the future was harder. And she was going through it for him. She leaned her head on Jasper's shoulder. They were sitting on a cliff looking out over the Alaskan tundra.

"Jazz, what do I mean to you?"

"Well," he paused for a moment, " you are my light in a dark tunnel. You signify hope and forgiveness."

"And I'm perfect." she joked.

He rolled his eyes. " Yes, of coarse. How could I forget that. What do I mean to you?"

"For the longest time you meant my future."

"I can see me meaning that to you."

"You know when I was waiting for you, I didn't know if you would except me."

"Really? What kept you looking?" he sounded a bit shocked.

"Oh, I don't know. Faith maybe. Hope for the future. I'm glad you love me."

"How could I not?"

"Emmett says it's easy not to love me." She said with a smile.

Jasper laughed. "You better be glad I'm not Em."

They sat quietly for a few moments.

"Do I mean anything else to you?" Alice asked quietly.

He turned his head so he could look into her eyes. "Yes, Alice. You mean love. Unconditional love." he turned his head back to the sunset that was now upon them. The two soul-mates watched in silence as the sun fell into the tree line miles away.

"Jasper?" Alice said quietly.

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alice. And I will forever."

**AN: I would love to get to 20 views this time. So press the button. The button sends me the Reviews that keep me running…**


	8. Dance

**AN: Writer's block is still here, just gave me a 15 minute break. Thanks for the reviewers who reviewed to my Author's Note. The reviews helped a lot. **

**There is a song to go with this chapter because it was what had me jumping up, grabbing my laptop, and writing this short, fluffy piece.**

**Song: ALEXANDRE DESPLAT - NEW MOON (THE MEADOW) Sorry for the caps. I copied and pasted right out of my play list…**

**I Don't own Twilight, Nor will I ever… It's a sad fact.**

It was raining in the small town of Forks. Mostly, this downpour was keeping people indoors. For the Cullens it didn't stop normal life. They were out hunting. Well, all but Alice and Jasper.

"Jasper, what are we doing?"

"You'll see." he replied back.

"I wish I already had." Jasper had Alice's eyes covered and had asked her not to look into the future.

It was strange for them to get any alone time, and Jasper planed to make the most of it. The last few months had been hard on everyone. Bella had came back from she and Edward's Honeymoon pregnant. That had made Alice's head hurt from her visions. Jasper just wanted to have a little, sweet alone time with her.

They got down the stairs and entered the living room. Jasper removed his hands from Alice's eyes. He had placed small blue candles all around the room and turned off all the lights. Music was playing softly in the background. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and they started slowly dancing. Alice rested her head on Jasper's chest and sighed lightly.

"This is nice Jasper. Thank you." she said softly. And that's all Jasper wanted to hear.

**That was short, and I don't like the ending. But it's something right?**

**REVIEW. It's just one click away…..**


	9. Outside

**AN: Hello peoples. Writer's block is not cool. That's all I have to say.**

**This one shot is inspired by a Eels song. I would tell you the name, but my Ipod just calls it track 24.… You may see more chapters inspired by songs as I fight the dreaded writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be writing here. I would be writing a whole new fluffy series about Alice and Jasper. Also I wouldn't have had to buy Eclipse tickets today because they would be free. **

There had to be a world outside of this dark, cold, stone room. Anyway one of the doctors had talked about it. That world took over in her sweetest dreams. In those dreams she was walking free in the rain. She knew these dreams would come true. It just wasn't time yet. With the shock treatments she was given, she would have been to weak to walk in the rain anyway. Only that morning she had walked over to get her food and her normally graceful walk had been shaky and unsteady. The attendant had seen and tried to tell her how to walk. She knew how to walk. She wasn't helpless! She had became upset and was pulled into one of her visions. The sun was setting low over the ocean and a honey haired gentleman was walking hand in hand down the beach with her. The sunlight shining off both their skin. These visions were her only happiness in this place, but the workers here would never see that through her stone faced glares she passed then when she could. Those people never knew that one day she would find this place she belonged. She just had to wait until got out of this place. Not yet, but soon. One day she would be ready to leave this dark, stone room. And no one could tell her that wouldn't happen. She knew she would get out of this room. She had told the "doctor" this once. He had laughed. But sooner than later she would get out. Just not yet. She had to wait until she was ready. She wasn't up to that yet. Soon nothing could stop her. She didn't care what that evil person said. What did he know about the future. She knew what her future held. Her future in the sunlight with the honey-haired man. And she didn't need anyone to tell her how to get to that place she belonged.

**AN: REVIEW! Review! Review! Please, please review.**


	10. Author Note and Review Replys

**AN: I know it's been awhile and this isn't even a real chapter. Don't kill me! I blame learning Html coding! It's really fun if you are a nerd like me. Also family and friend visited. **

**If my chapters start getting a little darker in the next two weeks just know that last year around this time my dog almost died. She ended up dieing on 11-01-09 by getting hit by a car. Point is that I'm not in the best moods….**

**Next Chapter tomorrow! (a real chapter!)**

**I do own this author's note and these replies…**

Review Replies:

No Name Please: Glad you liked the story! And I haven't been responding to reviews recently, so you talked me out of that! And thanks for the reviews!

Kelic mith: Writer's block is evil! But I'm fighting it every step of the way! I will check out that band, I love finding new music.

Alice-Jasper501: Thankies

SillyxxxDance: I'm glad you like them! And YAY for cuteness!

Funsizedevil: *Jumps up and down screaming* I read those! And love them sooooo much. Your writing is awesome!

Alex Luceli: It's now in the wonderful notebook of ideas….

Twi-girl 56: Writer's Block sucks. Lets hope it stops going around soon. It's cutting down on my reading….. And you were right about the seeing it thing….but that chapter will come soon…

Mah Soares: (chap 7)Glad you liked it! I have the next chapter written but not typed…

(chap 6) I just had to use that idea. And it fit so well with the sitting upside-down. Now every time I picture Alice she is sitting the wrong way in a chair….

Glorious Prank: I'm glad you think they are in character. That's the one thing I really wanted to do. I hope I'm keeping up the good work…

Jalice Whitlock Hale: Into the book of ideas that goes! And does different POVs count…

.Buddiiee.101.x : Hi! I'm glad you like them. The length is really starting to bother me too. The one after next will be really long…

And the rest I did last time!


	11. Causal Day

**AN: Yeah, I'm back with this story. Kinda. It's more for uploading things whenever I feel like it. These past few months have been spent writing a new mult. chapter fic**. **called "Forever Yours" so if you like my style, or how I write the characters go read that. You should be able to find it from my profile. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Twilight? Because last time I checked it wasn't about Alice and Jasper... **

Causal Day:

Jasper hung his head. He had came so close to killing that man. He could have had a family. A sister. A wife. His mind flew to Alice. What would she be thinking now. She surely saw it.

He groaned. Three meager hours until school. If humans thought it was bad, it was ten times worse for him. The thought of all their blood. Yet they didn't realize what a threat was near. He had been told he wasn't required to go, but he went for Alice. She was worth the punishment. The thought of going now was a nightmare.

He picked this long frame off the forest floor. Hunting on his own was a bad idea. He should have known that. What shocked him most was that Alice hadn't appeared yet. Maybe she was too busy to see. She did have Rose and Em's 42nd wedding to plan.

His mind flew over the possibilities as his feet glided over the ground, not making a single sound. He took down a deer as he ran. Not near enough to quench the fire, but enough to hopefully make it though the day with no "slips".

He rolled his eyes as the house came into view. Only this peaceful family could call murders "slips". He supposed it was a good mark on their forgiving character, but to him these "slips" were more. They were his weakness. A weakness he couldn't hide.

The humming from their bedroom was the first sign if Alice. Second was the quiet sound of her headphones playing an old Don Williams track from his Ipod. Third, unsurprisingly, was that these sounds came from her closet. Or should he say theirs. He rarely entered, he rarely needed to.

Jasper walked to the door of the closet as Alice passed him, handing him a pile of clothes.

"My old jeans?" he asked as she danced to the door.

"I thought you would want to wear them." She said slyly.

"Why?" He didn't understand. Normally he had to wear something new each time, or nearly each time.

"I thought we'd call this a causal day."


End file.
